


The Trials and Tribulations of Harry Potter

by SaarebasCreed, SilentRaven



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bad Dumbledore, Dead James, Hermione Granger Bashing, M/M, Mpreg, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Ron Weasley Bashing, Threesome - M/M/M, grandfather Voldemort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2018-11-14 01:10:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11197314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaarebasCreed/pseuds/SaarebasCreed, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentRaven/pseuds/SilentRaven
Summary: An ordinary day at Hogwarts, till Griphook popped in said some shit and all hell broke lose.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Story idea not mine that goes to SilentRaven. The only thing that I can claim is the format and the writing of it.
> 
> We would like to thank Winchesterlady for being our beta and for correcting all the mistakes that I undoubtedly made.
> 
> And like always Harry Potter does not belong to us. They belong to the Queen JK Rowling.
> 
> This is our first story, SilentRaven would like to ask you to be gentle. I on the other hand will use your flames to make stake and chicken.

Everyone was in the Great Hall. They had gone through the sorting and gained new members in each house. They also had a new DADA teacher that Harry felt was familiar to him. He was hoping that this year was peaceful instead of life threatening like the previous years. He wouldn't have thought that this year was going to change everything. A loud pop was then heard that made everyone jump in fright. Griphook was standing in front of the podium staring hatefully at Dumbledore.

"Is there something I can help you with Goblin?" asked Dumbledore.

"I'm here to take care of some business and wish to ask that Lord Harrison Sorin Salazar Lupin-Potter-Black-Prince to come with me." Griphook replied with a sneer.

Everyone started whispering about how he was able to apparate into Hogwarts. If everyone were paying attention and looking at the professors they would have seen the confused looks on their new DADA teacher and Snape’s face and the look of rage and horror on the Headmasters, but instead they were gossiping about who the person that the Goblin was talking about.

Suddenly Dumbledore jumped to his feet with his wand pointed at Griphook. With a demand on the tip of his tongue he stopped when he looked fully into the Goblins eyes. Griphook looked at the Headmaster with almost a daring look. Already knowing how he would act and hoping that he would try and interfere, just so he can punish the Headmaster for what he had done. Before Dumbledore and Griphook could start cursing each other Harry stood up and walked to the Goblin.

"You must have the wrong name Griphook. It’s Harry James Potter." Spoke Harry

"How do you know that I was asking for you, Young Lord?" Replied Griphoook

"I....I don't know." replied Harry with a confused look at first. "But my gut was telling me that you were talking about me."

"You would be correct, Young Lord." Griphook said with a smirk directed at Dumbledore.

"Why do you keep calling me that?" Asked Harry

"Call you what, Young Lord?' replied Griphook with a smile that freaked everyone in the Great Hall.

"That. The Young Lord thing." Said Harry

"It’s because that is what you are." said Griphook

"I demand you to stop." Demanded Dumbledore before Harry could reply back.

"You will demand nothing of me." said Griphook calmly.

Before Dumbledore or anyone else could do or say anything. Griphook grabbed Harrys hand and apparated out of Hogwarts. When the feeling of being squeezed through a tube faded Harry realized that he was in the lobby of Gringotts. Griphook dragged Harry through the lobby and a door in the back without saying anything. Harry wanted to ask questions but figured that he'll get them wherever Griphook was taking him.

They stopped in front of a door that Griphook unlocked and pushed Harry through. When the door closed behind them Griphook automatically went to sit behind his desk staring at the chair across from it. When Harry complied and sat down Griphook started taking out a few things.

"Griphook what's going on?" Asked Harry

"We have found some shocking news about you, Young Lord." Griphook replied

"What news?" Questioned Harry

"We found out that you’re not who everyone believes you are." said Griphook looking at Harry waiting for some sort of reaction.

"That’s impossible. I am Harry James Potter." Harry yelled

"We'll find out soon enough. All you have to do if you want to make sure that you're just Harry James Potter is to take an inheritance test." Griphook Said

"And what will this inheritance test do?" Harry asked

"All it will do is show us who you are, who your parents are, and what Lordships you will someday inherit." Griphook informed

"What do I have to do?" asked Harry

"All you have to do is prick your finger with this knife and let three drops of blood drop onto this paper." informed Griphook as he hands Harry a silver knife and pointed to the paper in front of them.

Harry picked up the knife and pricked his middle finger. He let the blood swell up before letting three drops drop onto the paper. When the amount reached the paper the cut healed and they both got blinded by a flash of light. Before Harry could see what was on the paper Griphook snatched it up and proceeded to read.

"Well Young Lord it seems I was right." Griphook replied smugly

"What does it say?" Demanded Harry

"Your name is not Harry James Potter and your Mother is definitely not Lily Serah Potter nee Evans." Griphook hedged

"Griphook stop trying to deflect the question and tell me." angered Harry "And what do you mean that my mom isn't Lily?"

"Well Young Lord why don't you read for yourself." replied Griphook as he hands Harry the paper.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't expect chapters to be posted so quickly, unfortunately we have lives that includes jobs that is slowly sucking what remains of our souls.
> 
> SilentRaven would like you to be gentle, I will use your flames to make hamburgers and chicken sandwiches.

  While Harry was reading the test Griphook started writing three letters to be sent while also keeping an eye on Harry's reactions.  So far he had gone into shock, sadness and then anger before starting to laugh by the end with tears running down his face.  Griphook could tell that it would take a while for Harry to calm down so he sent the letters and just sat in silence to give Harry a little bit of peace.  When Harry finally calmed down he looked at Griphook and asked if he can get them to somehow come here.

"Consider it down, Young Lord." replied Griphook.

**HPHPHPHPHP**

  Back at Hogwarts the students went back to their dorms still excited about what had happened. Dumbledore called for an emergency meeting with the teachers. They were talking about what had happened in the Great Hall but stopped when they looked at the headmasters face. They had never seen him look like that before and it terrified them, however Snape knew that look. That look spelled trouble for whoever caused it and right now it was directed toward the Goblin and Potter. Albus was so caught up in his rage that he forgot that he had called for a meeting and started mumbling to himself not realizing that everyone could hear him.

"How did they find out? I made sure that nothing looked out of place. They couldn't have figured it out. He can't be out of my reach. I have to figure out a way to bring him back.  I can't have him be rebellious now.  I almost have everything ready.  Soon I will get rid of him and claim that he was turning dark and I'll be more famous.  If only that blasted Tom didn't get himself killed when he went after the Potters."

He shook his head to get rid of his thoughts and cleared his throat. "It's not safe for Harry to be out with Voldemort on the loose. Minerva, if you don't mind watching Hogwarts for me.  I'll be right back with Harry."

Before she could reply Dumbledore had already left to go and drag Harry back.  After he left everyone was shocked by what he had said. Everyone started talking at once trying to make sense of what they heard.

"Before you all try and defend Dumbledore, I have something to show you." said Severus.  He rolled up his sleeve to show everyone his bare forearm.

"So it’s true?" asked Filius

"That seems to be the case." replied Sprout

"What I don't get is why he wants to go to these extremes?" muttered Minerva

"It’s because he wants more fame." sneered Severus

"That’s not true." yelled Minerva

Before Severus could reply two flashes of light appeared, when the light disappeared there was a letter in front of Severus and Remus. Already tired of the conversation Severus opened his letter without a second thought.

_Dear Severus Snape_

_We here at Gringotts pertained some valuable information and would like you to come in and confirm what we have found._

_Sincerely Griphook_

Before anyone could ask what the letter said, they heard a pop and saw that Severus wasn't there. Seems that the Goblins had made the letters into portkeys, which isn't unusual, they only do that if they have business with the recipient that couldn't wait.

"I wonder what Gringotts wants with Severus?" wondered Sprout

"Whatever it is, they seem to have business with Remus as well." replied Minerva

"Why don't you open your letter and find out Remus. It's not advisable to keep Goblins waiting." smiled Filius

As Remus opened his letter, Moony started to stir as if he could feel that he should be ready to come out.

_Dear Remus Lupin (Werewolf Moony)_

_We here at Gringotts would like you to come in to confirm some information that we found._

_Sincerely Griphook_

And just like with Severus they heard a pop and Remus was gone.

**HPHPHPHPHP**

In Azkaban the guards were going through letters to determine which ones to give to the prisoners and which ones that should be thrown away.  One letter was from Gringotts addressed to Sirius Black. Before the guard could open it, the compulsion charm that Griphook put on it activated and he stood up walking to Blacks cell without opening the letter.

"You have a letter." the guard said in a monotone, then walked away.

Sirius opened the letter surprised that it wasn't opened before they handed it to him.

_Dear Sirius Black_

_We here at Gringotts would like you to come in and finally reunite with your mates and pup. We will also prove your innocence so you won't have to be separate from them again._

_Sincerely Griphook_

When he finished he had a tear running down his face "Harry" he whispered. After being trapped in Azkaban for who knows how long with the dementors, he started to remember what really happened to his family. Before he could think any longer on things, he felt a tug at his navel and disappeared without a sound.

**HPHPHPHPHP**

When Dumbledore arrived at Gringotts he went straight to a teller ignoring everyone else in line.

"May I help you?" replied a Goblin with disdain.

"I would like to be in the meeting that one Harry Potter was forced to attend." said Dumbledore

"I'm sorry but that meeting is for family only and magical guardians do not count." sneered the Goblin

"Will you let me talk to Mister Potter before the meeting begins?" asked Dumbledore desperately

"The meeting has already begun and nothing can stop it at this moment." the Goblin said trying not to smirk

"I demand that you put me in the meeting this instant." demanded Dumbledore

"You will not demand anything of me unless you want the Goblin Nation as your emery." snarled the Goblin

Irritated Dumbledore stalked out of Gringotts not noticing the smirks on all the Goblins that he passed.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

"Can you do a test on them as well?" asked Harry while they waited.

"It depends on what test you want me to perform." replied Griphook

"One to see if they have any blocks, potions or spells messing with them." answered Harry

Before Griphook could answer they heard a pop. Standing there was Severus Snape, before Snape could demand what was going on there were two more pops. One being Remus Lupin and the other being Sirius Black, who landed on his ass.

"Ouch. I need to get used to that." mumbled Sirius looking around before his eyes stops on Harry.

"What is the meaning of this?" demanded Severus but before he could get his answer Harry was tackled by a happy werewolf.

"I found you cub. My human doesn’t remember you or our mates. I was searching for you but could only come out on the full moon and when my human is under distress." exclaimed Moony

"What about now?" asked Harry.

"He's in shock from seeing the black dog after so long." said Moony not letting go.

"Yeah, while he's going to be in even more shock when he finds out what really happened." said Sirius angrily

"What do you mean Sirius?" asked Harry

"It's simple pup. The Old Coot wasn't counting on Azkaban getting rid of everything he put on me twelve years ago when he took you away from us."

"You remember?"

"Sure do and I have to thank the Old Coot cause without those twelve years I would be just as clueless as Severus here." and Sirius points to an anger Severus.

"What is going on and it's Snape to you Black." Snape said to the Goblin and Sirius

"Not for long." mumbled Sirius

Griphook just sighed and gestured at the chairs asking everyone to sit. He took out three pieces of paper, a silver knife and another knife that won't hurt Moony but will still work.

"I would like the three of you to place three drops of blood on the papers in front of you and then I will answer your questions, Lord Prince." replied Griphook

While the three were doing that one of them did not want to but needed answers so went ahead and did it. Griphook looked to Harry who gave a small nod. When the three were done Griphook gave Severus a piece of paper to read, saying to read out loud for the other two. Severus not realizing what it was went ahead and did.

_Adopted name Harry James Potter_

_Born July 31st 1980_

_Birth father James Charles Potter_

_Adopter mother Lily Serah Potter-nee Evans (forced blood)_

_Birth name Harrison Sorin Salazar Lupin-Potter-Black-Prince (Alpha to magical creatures/Sub to mates)_

_Born July 31st 1979_

_Birth father James Charles Potter (Dom/Sub) (Natural Animagus)_

_Birth father Severus Tobias Prince (Alpha) (Vampire)_

_Birth father Sirius Orion Black (Dom/Sub) (Natural Animagus)_

_Birth mother Remus John Lupin (Sub) (Werewolf)_

_Soul mates Fred and George Weasley (Doms) (Dragons)_

_Harry's entire being: 90-98% blocked (magic core, metamorphosis, elemental powers), languages (all human, magic, magical and non-magical creature/animal), creature inheritance, natural legilimency and occlumency, mates bond, magical inheritance (money and properties), genius (photographic memory, smart), animagus, mage, natural healer. (Dumbledore)_

_Potions in system: de-ageing (age 3-1), obedience, Love (Ginny), revulsion (Slytherin/Snape), liquid imperius. (Dumbledore)_

_Spells placed on person: obliviate (around 30-50 times), compulsions, tracking, monitoring. (Dumbledore)_

_Lord/Heir of Houses: Potter, Black, Prince, Gryffindor (James), Hufflepuff (Remus), Ravenclaw (Severus), Slytherin (Sirius), Flamel, Emryis, Pendragon, Le-fye._

_Moneys/Artifacts taken by: Dumbledore, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Molly Weasley, Dursley's_

When Severus was done to say that he was in shock would be an understatement. He knew that Dumbledore would do anything to keep his weapon but to go this far he wasn't all that surprised that the so called "Golden Trio" was stealing from one of their members. He was livid that he couldn't remember that Harry was his son and that he has four mates with one being dead.

"Before the three of you destroy my office" began Griphook, Severus forgetting that Remus and Sirius were there as well, "We are already preparing to get rid of all the blocks and potions that are on Harry and will be doing the same for you three."

"Us three?" wondered Remus

"Yes, you three. The blocks and potions aren't as severe as Harry’s but they still need to be taken care of." answered Griphook

"Is that what the tests were for?" asked Severus

"Yes but I'm not going to show you or tell you the results now or after the cleansing. We Goblins like this building too much to have you destroy it in your rage." explained Griphook

There was a knock at the door. "Now if you'll follow me. We'll start with you three and then Harry." said Griphook leading them to a cleansing chamber.

When they got to the chamber they saw that it was a huge round room with goblin like carvings on the wall, a medium sized pool in the middle, runes spread around the pool with four candles at four points and four crystals on opposite points of the candles.

"This chamber is for you three and when it’s Harry’s turn we will go to a different chamber that is more protected so that the trapped magic doesn't destroy the building." said Griphook "We will start with the one that has the least amount of blocks and potions and work our way up. Lord Black if you could take your clothes off and step into the pool we shall begin."

While Griphook was talking eight goblins came in and stood at the eight points around the pool waiting. When he was done Sirius stripped down and entered the pool. After he lay down the eight goblins began chanting. There was a light in the crystals and the flames on the candles started flickering. Before long they were done and Sirius got out, got dressed and ran to Harry wrapping him in his arms and not letting go.  The same happened to Remus and Severus with Remus taking a minute longer than Sirius.  When he was done he joined the hug as well with tears in his eyes and a continuous mumble of cub. Severus took longer than the other two with a groan of pain but when he was done he hesitantly entered the hug with apologies to Harry and Sirius.

When they were done they followed Griphook to the room that Harry will be in. The chamber looked the same as the one before with the only difference being that instead of a pool there was a table.

"Young Lord I will need you to put on this robe and to get on the table.  I need you three to not interfere, if you do the pain that he will be in will get worse. I know that will be hard, especially for you Lord Lupin, but please keep in mind what I said about him being in more pain." cautioned Griphook

The eight goblins from the other room came in. Harry dressed in the robe and lay on the table with two goblins strapping him down so he won't thrash around and hurt himself even more. When they began the lights in the crystals became brighter and the flickering of the flames came faster. That’s when the screaming started and Remus had to be restrained so as to not to go and comfort his cub like his instinct was telling him to. When they were done the trapped magic lashed out pushing everyone back and started shaking the building.

**HPHPHPHPHPHP**

Unknown to the four people and the goblins, not only was the building shaking but the whole of magical Britain.

**HPHPHPHPHPHP**

Dumbledore returned to Hogwarts seething.  He went to his office trying to come up with a plan to keep the Potter brat under his thumb when items in his office started to explode.  More specifically items that could monitor Potter which made the Headmaster even angrier when he realized that his plans would have to change drastically.

**HPHPHPHPHPHP**

When the magic calmed down Remus ran to Harry ripping off the restraints and holding him in his arms.

"Griphook we have questions" began Severus before he was stopped.

"I understand Lord Prince. That’s why I already prepared a portkey to take you to a goblin safe house that not even Dumbledore can find or enter. You can stay there till the Young Lord is awake." interrupted Griphook

"Thank you" Sirius said

With Harry in Remus's arms because there was no way that he was letting him go. They used the portkey to get to the safe house so that Harry could recuperate and that the three of them could sort out everything they had learned.

**HPHPHPHPHP**

Back at Gringotts Griphook was contemplating if he should have told them that Harry will look and act different than they knew or expected him to. Nah, he'll let it be a surprise.

**HPHPHPHPHP**

Back with Severus and the others, before they could even take a step into the house, they heard a pop and in front of them stood a house elf that they recognized.

"Jewel sorry she no protect little master better. Jewel did what she could so little master still live." wailed the crying elf

"What do you mean Jewel?" asked Remus

"Jewel couldn't stop bad old man. Jewel did everything she could to keep little master alive. Jewel even followed little master to nasty fat muggles and did everything Jewel could to keep little master alive." answered the elf.

"It’s okay Jewel. Thank you for keeping Harry alive." sighed/thanked Remus

Remus started walking to find a bed to put Harry in until he woke.  When he did he tucked Harry in kissing him on the forehead saying "I missed you, cub."

**HPHPHPHPHP**

When Harry opened his eyes he realized that he wasn't at Gringotts.  Gringotts wasn't as white on the inside as it was on the outside and he was pretty sure the last time he checked he was in Gringotts getting the blocks and other thing off of him. Before he could think further a door appeared in front of him and with nothing else to do he opened it.  The other side looked like Kings Cross Station but was white and wasn't as crowded as normal. A person he hadn’t seen before stood up from the only bench in the station turned to him with a smile.

"Prongslet"


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait. Unfortunately we have jobs and lives that get in the way.

"Dad?" Harry whispered stunned

  
"Hello Prongslet. It's been a long time" smiled James

  
Harry ran to James who picked him up and they hugged each other not wanting to let go. Harry had a thousand questions he wanted to ask but James, knowing that he had a limited amount of time before Harry wakes up, stopped him.

  
Putting Harry down James pleaded, "Now I know you have a lot of questions but please wait until I'm done before asking them”.

  
"Okay but could you answer at least one question?" asked Harry. At James's nod "Am I dead?"

  
James chuckled “No, you're not dead. Your body went into a magical coma to get used to everything that the blocks were repressing. When you wake up, you will also look different and you will be more powerful."

  
"Different? Powerful?" squeaked Harry. "Different I can handle but I don't want to be more powerful."

  
"Well if the Old Coot didn't put those blocks on you then you wouldn't be so powerful." replied James

  
"What do you mean?" asked Harry

  
"He put blocks on your developing magical core. It's a 50/50 chance that they would have weakened you or that your magic would have adapted. He really should have paid more attention to your lineage." smirked James.

  
"What does my lineage have to do with my magic adapting?"

  
"Well your mom is a werewolf and our dominate is a vampire. With your Potter luck and Black curse, you have both of those genes. Werewolves are stubborn and vampires adapt. Since you were too young for the blood genes to help with the blocks, your werewolf and vampire magic genes did instead." explained James

  
"Now Prongslet we only have a limited amount of time before you wake up. I asked a favor to help you sort out your memories and add a few of my own. For you to not go insane I need you to think of a safe place that shields can be added to attack anyone that you don't give permission to look and to guard any memories that you don't want anyone to see." instructed James

  
Harry closed his eyes and all around them sprung up a dark forest. Harry opened his eyes, looked around and seemed to just relax with a serene smile.

  
"What's this?" asked James

  
"The darkest part of the Forbidden Forest." replied Harry

  
"Just like your mother." chuckled James "Now time for your Guardians."

  
"Don't worry. They're there." smiled Harry

  
James nodded "Right kiddo. Here's the first memory."

                                                                                                                                _Memory 1_

_Remus was happy, he was pregnant. He was already imagining all the things he would teach his cub, who it'll take after, and if it'll have his genes. He was making two separate lists of baby names for them to go through. He was happy until he remembered that the full moon was in a few days’ time and that he'll lose the baby when he transforms. He sat there in shock before he started to rage._

  
_"IT'S NOT FAIR." Remus screamed, throwing things, clawing at the walls and generally destroying the house with tears running down his face. Soon exhaustion took over and he fell asleep on the couch. When Severus, James and Sirius came home from work they walked into a demolished house._

  
_"REMUS!! LOVE, WHERE ARE YOU?" shouted Severus, snapping the other two out of their shock. "James, Sirius check upstairs."_

  
_They ran upstairs throwing open doors and calling Remus's name. When they got to the bedroom, they stood in shock for the second time in an hour. The bedroom was completely destroyed, the night stand was in splinters, the armoire has its doors ripped off and was thrown across the room and the walls were decorated with claw marks. Before they could do anything they heard Severus calling for them telling them that he found him._

  
_When they went back downstairs they saw Severus on the couch holding a sleeping Remus. James and Sirius were at his side in an instant, sitting on the floor by Severus's legs._

  
_"Remmy, honey please wake up." pleaded James_

  
_Remus stirred, not only because of the whine he heard but also because he doesn't remember the couch being squishy. Then he remembered what happened before he fell asleep and started crying uncontrollably. Severus held him closer with James and Sirius asking "what’s wrong". When he finally calmed down, he pulled out his lists of baby names and gave them to Severus._

  
_"Remus, what's this?' asked Severus_

  
_"It's a list of male and female baby names."_

  
_"Why do you have a list of baby names?"_

  
_Instead of answering he cast a spell and a goldish purple light surrounded his stomach. That’s when the three understood the destruction, Remus was pregnant. Without saying a word Severus stood up with Remus still in his arms and walked to the library. He set Remus down in a chair and told the other two to start looking for spells to shield the baby during the transformation._

  
_After two days of research they found spells that were dark, light and neutral. Remus didn't care what nature they were as long as they'll keep his cub safe. So on the day of the full moon they cast the spells praying to the fates that it'll work. When night came Severus, James and Sirius were worried but Remus was almost panicking in fright for once of transforming. The transformation was longer and more painful because of said fright. When it was done James and Sirius transformed in their animagus forms and waited. Severus cast the spell to determine if the baby was fine or not. When the goldish purple light appeared and Severus visibly relaxed._

  
_With the biggest smile that he every made “the baby . . . it's still there. We didn't lose it."_

  
_When the others heard James pranced around, Sirius barked in happiness and Remus just laid down in exhaustion. With a laugh Severus said “We’ll need to cast the spells every full moon until it's born."_

                                                                                                                                    _Memory 2_

  
_It was nearing the due date for the baby to be born. They didn't know what gender it was because of two things. 1) The baby didn't want them to know because every time they tried to see, it won't let them and 2) They wanted it to be a surprise anyways. Since they won't know the gender till it's born they decided to do the nursery in forest colors. The walls had all types of animals, muggle and magical. The roof changed colors depending on the time of day. They even had names picked out for whichever gender the baby was born. If a boy it would be Harrison Sorin Salazar Lupin-Potter-Black-Prince, "Harry" for short and for a girl Patrisha Page Lupin-Potter-Black-Prince, "Trish" for short._

  
_With each passing day Moony would be closer to the surface. They had a nesting room that he insists is a den for him to give birth. He's trying to fill it up with his mate’s scents. It now has most of the blankets and sheets, a whole wardrobe of each of their clothes and almost all of the pillows. While Moony did all of this Severus and James got in contact with the healer so they'll be ready when it was time. When Healer Skyler and his assistant came they were updated about what was going on._

  
_The next day everyone was on edge, the baby was going to be born soon and they don't know what to expect. With two creature parents the baby could take after one of them or it could take after both of them. During breakfast Moony looked at Healer Skyler with a worried look._

  
_“If you're worried that I'll tell the Ministry about you and one of your mates then you have nothing to be worried about. I'm a creature as well and I would never endanger a mother and their cub like that." replied the healer_

  
_“I’m not worried about that. They already told me that you were one. I'm more worried about if my cub is still alright after all the shields we put around it to keep it safe." answered Remus_

  
_“If you would allow me, I will check after the shields are gone."_

  
_"They're gone and please." begged Remus_

  
_Skyler stood up and walked over to Remus. He cast a spell on Remus's bump. "Good news, the baby is fine and it's definitely coming today."_

  
_"I'll be in the lab making potions that Remus will need. Let me know when its dinner time or the cub comes. Whichever is faster." said Severus getting up to do just that._

  
_By the time dinner came Severus made pain potions, numbing potion, blood replenishers and scar removal salve. Skyler and his assistant already checked out the "nesting" room to make sure that they had everything that they'll need. When it came closer to midnight everyone was starting to think that the baby wouldn’t be coming today despite the healer’s words. That idea went out the window when Moony doubled in pain screaming that the baby was coming._

  
_They proceeded to the "nesting" room where the healer instructed him to lay down and try to get comfortable. When the healer got the baby out he gave it to his assistant to clean and catalog the child while he sewed up Remus. When the assistant and the healer was done, they doubled checked everything and gave the baby back to Remus._

  
_"Here you go. He was born July 31st 1979 at 11:59 and all that’s left is to give him a name." said the healer_

  
_With all of them gathered around Remus and the baby, Severus spoke up “His name is Harrison Sorin Salazar Lupin-Potter-Black-Prince"_

  
_Jewel, the house elf that they hired, helped capture the moment and put it in a book of memories for later_.

  
                                                                                                                                  _Memory 3_

  
_It was the first night of the full moon since their little "Harry" was born. They were getting ready for it. Everyone was a little nervous because they don't know if Harry had the "curse" as so far he showed no signs that he did. Severus decided to look after Harry while James and Sirius help Remus with his transformation._

  
_Severus was reading Harry a potions book as a bed time story. When Harry was sleeping peacefully Severus looked outside to see that the moon was fully up and that Remus was about to transform. He was brought out of his observations by Harry crying. He picked him up and checked to make sure that he was alright. Finding nothing wrong he went to put Harry back down when they heard a howl._

  
_Hearing the howl, Harry stopped crying and started to giggle. Looking around trying to find the source of the howl, not seeing anything Harry started to cry again. Severus, trying to calm him down, felt a pull at his navel and they appeared in the middle of the clearing that Remus was using to transform. There, on the edge of the clearing, he could see James and Sirius trying to stop Moony from going to the house. When the three heard a cry they looked to see Severus and Harry._

  
_Harry, seeing Moony, stopped crying and started to make grabbing motions towards him. Severus was brought out of his stupor by Moony when he started to growl at him. Going by instinct he put Harry down and backed away slowly. Everyone was tense when Moony walked up to Harry and started to scent him. Finding the scent of his cub Moony just lay down and curled around Harry. Harry wanting to play with Moony and shocked everyone by turning into a husky cub and climbing over Moony._

  
_Moony gave a small growl that stopped Harry. Moony got up, picked Harry up, placed him a little bit more in the middle of the clearing and recurled around him. The other three, after realizing that Moony wasn't going to do anything, transformed into their animal forms and joined the small circle that Moony and Harry made. None of them saw Jewel take pictures from when Harry first apperated and their sleeping circle._

  
                                                                                                                                      _Memory 4_

  
_Severus and the family were in the dining room and it was his turn to feed Harry. Five minutes into dinner and Harry still refused to eat._

  
_"Little one, you have to eat if you want to grow big and strong." said Severus_

  
_In answer Harry smacked the spoon that he was holding and the food that was on it went all over Severus. Harry started to giggle and before too long Sirius joined him. Severus glared at Sirius about to say something but before he could get a word out Harry threw food at Sirius as well. Not wanting to be the only one of two who was covered in food, Sirius dumped food on James and threw some of it on Remus. In the coming chaos no one was spared. Everyone was covered in food including little Harry._

  
                                                                                                                                    ~memory end~

  
"And that kiddo is all of my memories that I wanted to show you. Now if you have any questions, concerns or issues you should say them." said James. He was curious about Harry's mind-set because every time he showed a memory one of the trees glowed but he realized after the third memory that Harry was storing them for safe keeping.

  
"I have one. How did Dumbledore find us?" questioned Harry.

  
"Honestly Prongslet, I have no idea. The only ones that knew the location were the four of us and you but you were too young to remember." replied James.


	4. Still not an update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for everyone who thinks this is an update, sadly its not. This is just so people will know that 1) we're still working on it and 2) that we are still alive but mostly one.
> 
> Raven has convinced me to give you a preview of the chapter and I'm sorry if its to short of one.
> 
> Again sorry for the long wait and thank you for liking the story.

"Why the Longbottom glare of death, Longbottom?"

"There's no such thing as a Longbottom glare of death."

"Your grandmother begs to differ."

With a sigh and a shake of his head Neville just looked up at the twins and said "I don’t think I need to repeat what was said considering that you live with two of them."

"True but that still doesn’t explain the Longbottom death glare."

"It's not a death glare." Muttered Neville before saying louder, "There were a few moments where they were whispering to each other."


End file.
